His Cum Dumpster
by ThatRandomWalnut
Summary: Ahsoka is starting to feel something for her Master, does he feel the same way? CONTAINS BDSM Don't like don't read. I suppose this is a one shot.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I decided to take a break from my Jimmy Two Shoes story that absolutely nobody reads, so I came here and decided to do a story I've wanted to see here for a long time.

I'm an aspiring porn author and I specialise in BDSM, one of my kinks. I'm not the greatest writer, and my grammar isn't always up to par, but my ideas are alright and they definitely make me hard. So a fair warning, this contains smut between Padawan and Master, Master being the interesting term here. Lets see how many people hate on me after I'm done this story. Enjoy.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Ahsoka Tano and Anakin Skywalker were in front of the Jedi Council being congratulated on the latest successful mission.

"Padawan Tano, you have shown a remarkable ability to handle yourself in unfamiliar terrain and cope with any misfortune you may experience on missions. The Jedi Council would like to thank you for your loyalty to the Republic and continued service under Master Skywalker." Said Mace Windu proudly.

Ahsoka bowed, and Anakin patted her on the back.

"Good job Snips, really good job." Said the Jedi proudly.

Ahsoka blushed from the praise from her master. She would have to tell him off for embarrassing her in front of the Jedi Council.

"Dismissed, you are." Yoda concluded.

As the two walked out of the council, Ahsoka felt something strange, something wet between her legs.

"Excuse me Master, I need to go to the washroom." Ahsoka said before sprinting down to her room, leaving a thin trail of wetness behind her.

"Hmm, I wonder what's gotten into her..." Anakin pondered

"Oh well, I should probably head to my quarters, it's awfully late." The Jedi concluded.

As he walked down to his quarters, which were placed next to his Padawan's, he thought he heard something, a moan of some sort. He dismissed it as being his imagination.

Anakin stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed, flipping to his side, he heard the noise again.

"What is that?" He asked no one in particular.

But sleep soon claimed the young Jedi, and he dreamt of Ahsoka, but without her clothes...

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][]

In the middle of the night, Ahsoka crept out of her room, dressed only in her nightgown, white panties and bra, and walked into her Master's room, unaware that that term was about to take on new meaning.

Ahsoka sat in a chair in her Master's room, waiting for him to sense her presence. It didn't take much time at all, and soon the Jedi was awake.

"Ahsoka, what are you doing in here?" The tired Jedi asked with a large yawn.

"Master... I... I don't know how to say this..." Ahsoka stuttered uselessly.

"Just come out and say it Snips, I won't bite" Anakin said tenderly.

"Master... I love you..." The Padawan mumbled

"You're going to have to speak up Snips, I can't understand you when you mumble." Anakin said.

"I..Love... You..." The Padawan said, with a tremble in her voice and tears in her eyes.

The Jedi, noticing the tears, got up to comfort his Padawan as she broke down.

"Shh, it's alright Snips, there isn't any reason to cry..." The Jedi said, holding her in a tight embrace. "It's completely natural to feel these feelings." He said, comforting her.

Ahsoka continued to sob, while mumbling something about how he doesn't know how far she would go to prove her love, and how it was forbidden, and that she was so lonely and just wanted to stop all the fighting.

"Snips, its alright, I understand you.. To be honest, I feel the same way." Anakin said, soothing his guilt for lusting after his Padawan.

After she had calmed down considerably, Anakin picked her up and put her on the bed, tucking her in. He then walked over to a chair and picked it up and put it next to the bed, sitting on it.

"Master... You don't know how far I'll go... I want you to dominate me... Make me your toy..."

Anakin was dumbfounded, but he accepted it nonetheless, shedding his boxers and revealing his 9" cock to her.

Ahsoka, realising this was really about to happen, shed her nightgown and stood up so her Master could undo her bra, which he did quickly, revealing her B-Cup breasts.

"Wow Ahsoka, they're amazing." Anakin said, marveling in the beauty of her chest.

"I have more to show, Master..." She said seductively, sitting on the bed and shooting her legs up in the air, where Anakin had clear vision to the large damp spot on the white panties, which he ran his finger along, bringing it to his mouth and tasting her juices.

"You really want to do this Ahsoka?" He asked, awaiting confirmation, which she supplied in the form of a brisk nod and pinching her nipples, causing her to moan softly.

Anakin then removed her panties, before balling them up and shoving them into her pussy, which caused Ahsoka to yelp from the sudden intrusion.

After a moment, where the juices flowed into the fabric, he took them out and shoved them in her mouth, gagging her.

"You want to be dominated, this is what being dominated is. You are about to lose your virginity of your pussy and ass, and for the first time in your life you will be covered in cum. Do you understand Snips?" Anakin asked, making sure she knew what she was really getting into.

A nod confirmed she knew what was about to happen, as he slid his cock over her bald pussy, rubbing against the sensitive nub that was for the first time touched by someone other than Ahsoka Tano.

Before Anakin put his cock in however, he bound her arms behind her back and her feet at her ankles, swinging her around so she was on her stomach with her legs hanging off the bed, with her ass and pussy presented to Skywalker.

"In it goes" He said as he entered her. Reaching her barrier, he tapped her shoulder to warn her, then shoved through it.

"MMMMM" The Padawan screamed in pain, still having her panties in her mouth, yet loving the treatment she was receiving.

"I'm going to start moving now slut." Anakin said as he slapped her ass several times, causing her to yelp sharply each time.

In and out he went, gaining momentum every time he thrusted in, giving her ass a good slap each time to counteract her pleasure, and add to his.

"Now since I can't get you pregnant, I'll have to cum in your ass and your mouth, unfortunately your pussy will have to wait until we quit the Jedi order later in life." Anakin said as he slapped her across her other cheek.

As he mentioned her ass however, he opened it and stuck his thumb into her asshole, causing her to screech out from the alien object in the hole that things were supposed to come out of.

"Oh yeah... thats nice" Anakin moaned as he dominated his new slut, causing her to moan from pleasing her Master.

Eventually he reached his limit and flipped her over, pulling out and jacking off onto her tits and face, plastering her in cum.

"My slutty little cum-dumpster.." the Jedi said as he removed the panties from his slaves mouth, scraped them along her breasts and gathered the cum in her panties.

"Now then, lets give you a meal. Open wide." Anakin said as he presented her the cum-filled panties.

She opened her mouth wide, and instead of shoving the panties in her mouth, he stretched them around her face and hooked them around her ears, causing the cum to be stuck in her mouth, and forcing her to eat it too breathe.

As she ate his cum, he sucked and bite her left nipple, while playing with the other breast.

Eventually he moved down to her pussy, where he ate her out. Instead of letting her finish however, every time she got close he would pull back and spank her, telling her she isn't allowed to cum tonight, and he just liked the taste of her pussy.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][]

Hours passed, with the same cycle repeating, Anakin would fuck her pussy and force her to swallow the cum, or sometimes have her give him a blowjob. One time she even did a titjob.

The night was over, and Ahsoka went to shower in her room. When she got out she found her panties there, but they had his cum in them, which she tasted, the put on, savoring the cum touching her pussy.

Together they went on many missions, each different planet Anakin used something from that planet to penetrate her. Never in the ass though. He was saving that for a special occasion.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Well what did you think? Pretty crappy huh? I'm officially preparing for the onslaught of negative reviews. Yay :D

But seriously, go ahead and leave the negative comments on how I should improve my writing style and how I should get a life instead of writing porn for the internet.

On the unlikely chance that this receives enough good reviews, I might just add another chapter, one with anal, toys and all that fun stuff.

Bye for now.

Walnut.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, thank you swemanD47. You have officially made my day. Here you are with the next chapter :D

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Ahsoka was horny.

She was protecting Padmé on a mission of peace to Geonosis. It went well, but Ahsoka accidentally stumbled upon a breeding ground for the Geos and instantly got wet.

She lay back onto her bed and sighed. She needed her Master to punish her, to torture her, to finally take the virginity of her ass.

These thoughts made Ahsoka subconsciously open her legs and slide her hand into her white panties, causing her to moan as she flicked her clit.

Suddenly, a beeping noise from the hologram phone built into her room went off.

Ahsoka quickly pulled her hand out of her panties, got up, and activated the hologram.

It was Padmé.

"Ahsoka, we're nearing home, get ready." Padmé said, looking exhausted.

"Alright, thanks Padmé." Ahsoka said, relieved she would finally get to feel her Master's cock in her body.

Ten minutes later they had landed, Ahsoka barreled out of the ship and nearly fell onto her face, if the force of one Anakin Skywalker hadn't caught her first.

"Looks like someone's happy to be home." Anakin joked, grinning as he helped up his padawan.

"Yeah, sorry Master, it was a boring trip..." Ahsoka said, hoping her Master would pick up the hint, which he did.

"Alright, let's get you to your room to freshen up before dinner." He replied, walked toward the door, quickly followed by his slave.

Once they were out of earshot of everyone, Anakin whispered in Ahsoka's ear "I bought a couple toys for us to play with.."

This only increased the ever-spreading puddle of wetness in Ahsoka's panties. The one minute walk back to their rooms was the longest minute of her life.

Together they walked into Anakin's room, and once the door was closed, Ahsoka shed all clothing except her bra and now dripping wet panties.

"Unfortunately, I couldn't pick up a gag for you, so I suppose we'll just use your panties again." Anakin said as he locked the door and revealed his 9" cock that she had become so used to.

He then grabbed a bag hanging off a chair to the left of his bed, took out two pairs of handcuffs and bound her at the wrists and ankles.

He quickly removed her bra and panties, shoving her panties in her mouth and discarding her bra.

"I want to show you something I picked up." Anakin said, taking a whip out of the bag and whipping her breasts, causing her to yelp in pain.

"You're going to have these marks for a while, which means no swimming." Anakin said as he whipped her.

"MMM!" Ahsoka shouted each time the whip hit her skin, the shout being muffled by her panties.

"I think that's enough with the whip..." Anakin said, pushing Ahsoka onto the bed, putting the whip away and instead pulling out a black dildo, which he shoved into Ahsoka's pussy, causing her to moan.

"Good slaves don't moan." Anakin scolded, spanking her.

After penetrating Ahsoka with the dildo for a while, Anakin thought it was finally time.

He lined up his cock with her asshole, which caused Ahsoka to cry out in joy, earning her another spank.

"I thought I just told you that good slaves don't moan." Anakin said as he pushed into his slave's virgin asshole.

Ahsoka screeched as it went in, and once it was half way in Anakin started to pump.

"That's really nice..." He moaned, savoring the feeling.

He gradually began to pick up speed, faster and faster he went until he was slamming all the way into her.

"Ooh yeah..." Anakin sighed, nearing his climax.

"Here we go Snips! I hope you're ready!" He cried, cumming deep inside of her.

"Yeahhh... Oooohhh..." Anakin moaned, giving Ahsoka all he had.

He lay next to her for a while, savoring his position, after ten minutes he decided it was time to get ready for dinner.

He pulled Ahsoka's panties out of her mouth, flicked her clitoris and told her to go get cleaned up once he removed the handcuffs.

Maybe another time he would penetrate her ass again.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Well there you have it, hope you enjoyed! This is the last chapter for this story, so I really hope you liked it.

Thanks for your support swemanD47, it really makes me proud of my work if people leave nice reviews.


End file.
